The Broken Angel's Mark
by Speares
Summary: All is peaceful at Camp Half-Blood except for the fact that Percy hasn't been retrieved. But when an odd girl comes to camp with no knowledge they think Amnesia is something more. A fallen angel destined to fly; broken and crazy but too strong to cry..


**Nothing Makes Sense Here, Ok!**

I don't remember anything when I wake up. The sun is dreadfully bright in my face and I have to blink a few times to see clearly.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked me.

"Like I got socked in the face a hundred times…"

I reply groggily.

My vision clears and I'm found laying on a small white bed with two people standing over me.

"What do you remember?" a girl with blonde hair that was slightly curly, stormy grey eyes and a slight tan asks me.

"Um…My name is Rowena Thistle Wood, I have emerald green eyes, orange hair, and…I-I…I don't know anything else…"

The girl nods thoughtfully and helps me sit up.

"So…what happened?" I ask.

She twists a golden strand thoughtfully for a couple of moments before answering.

"Let's see…I guess we found you bloodied and unconscious…You had leather armor on, a long black cloak, and had a sword with you…it was crushed and twisted. We saved it for you though. Oh yeah, you also had a throwing knife in your hand."

"Ok…What's your name?" She smiles at my question and lets go of her hair she was twisting.

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

I nod and stand up.

"You gonna tell me where I am?"

You know, she really skipped over that part.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked out with me.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood, demigods come here to train and stay safe from monsters."

I take note that as soon as we leave the room we were in Annabeth face goes stony and her defenses go up.

"So this is the sword training place and all that fun stuff…" The training place is a large, open arena with armor, swords, shields, and all types of battle stuff stacked in the corners. There are some pretty fierce looking teenagers battling each other and it's so gruesome, so cruel so awesome.

A tall, strong looking girl with long brown hair wearing a torn plaid shirt noticed me after she knocked someone unconscious. She wasn't pretty but she was ugly either, I'd say a little less than average looking.

"She doesn't look like she belongs here."

The girl growled, walking over.

"You judging me?" I snap.

"Clarisse you said the same thing about…" Annabeth tries to say something before I hear her choke back a sob.

"Battle?" I step up to Clarisse which is a little pathetic since she's a head taller than me.

"You got it."

Clarisse tosses me a sword which I twirl expertly in my hand before facing her.

She charges me and I feel my blood rushing through my veins as I flip to dodge her. And then…Clarisse doesn't see me.

I'm fast, like faster than her eyes can flicker, or at least good at predicting her movements.

She's impressive, no doubt, but she doesn't know my skills.

I throw a knife and it gets her in the arm.

"This is a sword battle you coward!" Clarisse spats and charges me.

I take a dull and virtually harmless blade and thrust it at her. It hits Clarisse in the chest, sticks in the armor but doesn't harm her.

"NO FAIR! I WANT A REMATCH!" Clarisse's friends had to hold her back as me and Annabeth left.

"That was pretty awesome!" a boy jogged up next to her as she and Annabeth walked to the cabins. He had sky blue eyes, close-cropped blonde hair, and a scar on his upper lip.

"Anybody can do that," I said quickly, uncomfortable with his praise.

"Yeah, nobody defeats her that easily without any type of magic!' Annabeth rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Can't you see she's a modest, Jason?"

Jason laughs a little and walks with them.

"Is she determined?" Jason asks.

"No, but I have a hunch on Ares." Annabeth says.

Ugh, did they have to talk about me like I wasn't there?

"When's dinner?" I ask.

"Right before capture the flag." Annabeth grabbed her and they raced off to a large marble hall.

"In other words, right now."

"Seeya at capture the flag!"

Jason waved her off and walked to a table in the front.

The food choices laid out looked delicious. Juicy cuts of steak and red, ripe strawberries were layed out before us and I scoop up a lot onto my plate.

"Give your best piece of food into the fire and then sit down at the Hermes table. Sorry I couldn't explain enough to you but you woke up an hour before dinner." Annabeth took me to the fire and I purposely scraped in a moldy strawberry muttering,

_Gee, thanks for everything O powerful mom or dad! _I spotted the table Annabeth pointed to and walk over. It's completely full and when I try to scoot in at a slightly open space I get shoved back. Disgusted, I wrench the boy out of his seat and scowl at him. I mean to just walk away and actually sit on the ground but the kids immediately scoot over to give me a spacious seat.

Sitting down I give them a wave of thanks and begin my meal.

"You're definitely in Ares, you're probably going to be determined tonight." A boy a couple years older than me says. I don't know my own age though, gods that's scary!

"I don't think I'll be welcomed then." I reply,

There's laughter around the table as they pass jokes around about the fight between me and Clarisse.

"Oh I can't wait until capture the flag, you are comin' with me! I'm Connor!" Connor, as most of the kids in Hermes, had a sharp nose, upturned eyebrows and mischievous smile playing on his face like, _Hey! I'm about to drop a firecracker down your shirt!_

"Ok."

Soon dinner ended and we were summoned for capture the flag. Basically it's like capturing a city I guess. Blood, gore, works for me.

The blue team made sure I had a couple of knives with me and good armor.

When the horn sounds I follow Connor deep into the words, carefully hiding from the blue team until we hear the fraud birdcall that means the other scouts found the Red team's flag.

Connor gives me a hand signal and I decide to shake things up by climbing up a tree.

_I can do this! Let me get the flag!_ I mouth. He nods and races off to the flag, me following my jumping branches. Finally I see the flag and the elfish eyes of Connor as he watches the flag carefully.

"Fell for it!" Clarisse throws Connor into the clearing and points her spear at his throat.

"Alright, we got him, search for the girl, Rowena, we have some business." The red team guards fan out into the trees and I let out a sigh of relief, they're all too heavy to reach me up here.

"Let's head towards the creek!"

All of them left except for three who hid in the trees. I toss a pebble into the clearing they all rush out and I flick three knives down. The hilts hit them in the head and they fall to the ground.

I jump out of the tree and pick up the flag. It's blood red with a beheaded head of a boar on it. Very elegant and chic.

"Not so fast…" I turn to see a gorgeous blond boy leaning against a tree while twirling a golden sword.

"Do you want me to go slow?" I sarcastically ask. He lets out a dark chuckle.

Oh gosh, I'd hate to admit this to myself and I'd really hate to admit it to him, but he is absolutely gorgeous.

He has pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes that assess me deeply. His muscles are defined and his shirt is ripped at his waist, showing off part of his abs. However, this has no affect on me.

I grab the flag and scamper up a tree, hitting him in the arm with a knife as I bound up. He throws a golden disk up and it slices the branch I'm on. I fall and land in his arms. Before he gets me in an iron grip I twist in a way that knocks him over.

Our fight is long and intense and I don't realize that the whole camp has gathered to watch us.

But finally, finally, I disarm him and point his sword at his throat.

I look to see we are at the creek and Travis is on our boundary side holding the red team's flag.

Everyone cheers and I and Travis are patted on the back while our names are chanted.

"I'm Cato, Cato Validus." I shake Cato's arm and grimace when I see the cut I made. It's truly disgusting, with the blood gone I can see his pink muscle move.

"Rowena Wood, call me Roan though."

He smirks at me and I remove my helmet.

My fiery red hair tumbles out beautifully and I blush because Cato is staring at me. Quickly I tie my hair back in a braid.

"Wow…" he says as he picks his jaw off the ground.

"I-I-I thought you were an ugly Athena girl." A weapon is thrown in his direction and he quickly recovers himself as he dodges.

"You're an Athena dude!" someone shouts at him.

"And a cute guy is a once in a blue moon thing for them!" Everyone laughs but the Athena cabin.

Suddenly people are staring at me and I look around confused.

"What?" I ask. But I don't need to.

I'm glowing softly as if I were bathed in moonlight. My hair is out and I'm in a black leather outfit. It looks like something a dangerous, drop-dead gorgeous assassin would wear. It's simple but gorgeous. Looking at my reflection in my knife blade I see I have tons of makeup on.

"I got beat by an Aphrodite girl?" Clarisse and Cato yelled at the same time.

"Isn't she, like, the goddess of love?" I asked.

"Yep, I seriously thought you would be in Ares…" Annabeth said as she stood shocked.

"So um…I'm going to go wash this makeup off!" I wave everyone off and start to head to the cabin when a brunette girl follows me.

"You can't wash that makeup off, you know."

The girl had dark skin, chocolate brown hair that was cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on either side of her hair and eyes that change color like a kaleidoscope going from brown to blue to green. She was very pretty but although she was a daughter of Aphrodite she had simple style like a tomboy.

"I'm Piper, don't worry, I had the same dilemma as you. I don't want to be a daughter of Aphrodite or be all pretty."

I give her a small smile.

"Well at least since I'm…let's say I achieved 'don't mess with me' status. I get first dibs on most things."

Piper laughed and we sat down on a log together. She was really nice, not snotty at all or arrogant, like I would expect from my cabin mates.

"I'll show you to our cabin, come on."

Piper led me back onto the dirt path and away from the lake I tried to swim in until we came to the U with all the cabins.

The Aphrodite cabin is very pretty, neat, and styled. There're flowers in the window sill below beautiful lace curtains.

Inside the walls are covered neatly posters of models, movie stars, basically celebrities.

"Here, you can have the bunk next to mine." I thank Piper, crawl under the covers and fall asleep quickly.


End file.
